Sadida/Strength/Intelligence
So you like the Sadida class but don't want to conform to that standard pure strength build? Well have I got a build for you! This build has been modified from Sadida/Dmg build to compensate for the changes in v. 1.17 and also make a more group friendly build. Warnings *This build is not the easiest to master but is very fun when you get the hang becomes very fun and effective. *This build will be expensive if you want it to work well but it is also good for farming resources so it evens out in the end. *There are many ways to approch this build, I am only here to describe my approch. However if you do want to discuss possiblities you may PM me in-game NeedTan. Characteristic Points * Level 1-11 raise strength to 50 * Level 11-31 raise intelligence to 100 * Level 31-91 raise strength to 200 * Level 91-131 raise intelligence to 200 * Level 131-151 raise strength to 250 * Level 151+ raise what you think will benefit your character more Strength/Intelligence/Wisdom/Vitality It is highly suggested that you scroll chance and agility to at least 50. Also if this is not you first character it is advised to scroll as much as you can early to reduce the number of characteristic points used on main stats. Spell Point Distribution * Level 11: Bramble - 5 * Level 21: Earthquake - 5 * Level 27: Silvan Power - 4 * Level 37: Manifold Bramble - 5 * Lever 41: Silvan Power - 5 * Level 51: Poison Wind - 5 * Level 55: The Inflatable - 4 * Level 70: Wild Grasses - 5 * Level 80: Bush Fire - 5 * Level 85: Staff Skill - 3 * Level 90: Insolent Bramble - 5 * Level 100: Staff Skill - 6 * Level 101: Earthquake - 6 * Level 104: Bramble - 6 * Level 110: The Inflatable - 5 * Level 125: Dagger Skill - 6 * Level 135: The Sacrificial Doll - 5 * Level 138: Soothing Bramble - 3 * Level 144: Release - 4 * Level 151: Soothing Bramble - 5 * Level 156: The Sacrificial Doll - 6 Obtaining Leek Pie is also very important as it will be your only option for 2 AP and will deal good damage with this build. Leveling this to 5 is now suggested as it has much lower range than it used to. Killing Plain Crackler for Diamond Stone drops once you reach higher levels so you can polish them and trade for Scroll of Spells. This will help you get spells maxed earlier and allow for more options when you get higher lvls. You may want to pass on Dagger Skill and level Axe Skill so that you will be able to use it with Cheeken Axe. I (NeedTan) actually opted not to level an skills after the point reset that came with one of the past updates. I decided this because I always forget to recast non infinite buffs (which is all now) and I use so many different types of weapons I don't like being stuck to one kind or having to level so many skills. *Notes: - Bush Fire is a very nice spell for this build however it may have a short life in usefullness. When you recieve it at level 80 both it and Bramble have an AP requirement of 4. But when you get Bramble to level 6 it changes to 3 ap and make Bush Fire a less common option. However with the 2 cast per turn limitation on Bramble after 1.17 Bush Fire is a great option in group play and for a 10 AP set. You may choose not to level it but I still think it is a great spell. - I am sure you noticed I did not advise levelling up The Ultra-Powerful. I originally levelled this spell to 5 when I got it but with the changes of 1.17 taking the -range ability from the Swindlings I find I never use this spell. If you plan on doing much PVP I suggest you find a way to level it because it is emensely helpful against other played but I only have mine at level 3 and am thinking of taking it all the way back to level 1. - I previously had Paralyzing Poison suggested as being levelled up to 6, however since that time the spell has been weakened. It used to prevent monster from attacking (multiple poisons were required for many monsters), but Ankama changed this and made the spell once again pointless. - Once you reach level 120+ you will find you only use Silvan Power on rare occasion so you may want to unlearn it partial or all the way back to level 1 to free up some spell points to help you get those higher spells sooner. However if you plan to use Ouginak or Rats to level keep it leveled to 4 or 5 for the AP cost, otherwise you will need a 10 AP set if it is level 3 and levels 2 and 1 don't last long enough to be worth it. Equipment * This is where all you money will be spent from here untill eternity. Remember that this build focuses on dual elements and the best way to boost multiple elements before the high level equipment that does so is +Damage. On top of that +Damage is what makes Earthquake and Poison Wind useful. * Level 1: Full Young Adventurer Set * Level 17: Full Robber Set, Fortifying Ring, Gobboots, Flud, Sin Cape * Note: If you can get a Gobbal Lining with more than 20 Intelligence it would be better than the Flud hat so if you have that option use it. * Level 23: Replace boots with Tofu Slippers * Level 26: Replcace cape with Tofu Cloak * Level 29: Replace Fortifying Ring with Ecalisor * Level 36: Replace hat with Prespwig * Level 40: Replace ecalisor with Ringtree * Level 40: Replace hat with Kanniball mask * Level 43: Replace cape with Carpet Cape, Replace Gangster Ring with Golden Scarabugly Ring * Level 44: Replace amulet with Claw Jigsaw amulet * Level 50: Replace weapon with Ni'Ninnin Wand, Reaplace boots with Royal Gobboots, Replace belt with Kokokette Belt * Level 58: Replace both rings with Nonsenz Ring, Replace belt with Belt of the Trembling Dodu, Replace cape with Vegicape * Level 62: Replace amulet with Aerdala Amulet, Replace boots with Wabbits Thongs (unless you have some of those sexy pair of Royals) * Level 67: Replace weapon with God Rod * Level 73: Replace hat with Korko Kousto * Level 76: Replace boots with Sandals Adin(unless you have a sexy pair of Royal Gobboots) * Level 80: Replace amulet with Farle's Ears * Level 87: Replace rings with Farle's Wedding Ring * Level 88: Replace cape with Grazor * Level 90: Replace belt with Powerful Dazzling Belt * Level 100: get Tyse Pick for maximum damage * Level 106: get Red Root Chileepaperz for life stealing close combat * Level 109: Replace a ring with Dragon Pig Ring * Level 110: Replace boots with Ancestral Shin Guards, Replace amulet with Ancestral Torc * Level 113: get Citrus Daggers for party friendly close combat * Level 114: replace cape with Ancestral Treecape * Level 120: replace hat with Dora Bora, Replace ice pick with Cinati Root * Level 128: get Dreggon Daggers if you would like a 10 AP set * Level 136: Replace boots with Soft Oak Flip-Flops * Level 138: Replace amulet with Soft Oak Talisman * Level 139: Replace Farle's ring with Soft Oak Ring * Level 142: Replace cape with Worn Soft Oak Cape * Notes: - At level 38 wearing both the Prespwig and Prespic Cloak is an option but the damage from earthquake will be reflected past Silvan power. - At lvl 48 when you get Poison wind wearing full Treechnid Set is an option. You will do less damage per turn but will have more HP. There is also ways to get more damage in those levels but I tried to show a fair balance between damage and HP. or wear a xelor ammulet+1ap a treechnid helmet+1ap and a rags = good damage and good ap ask me my name is warlinka - Through all the levels there are many options for equipment changes from what I have shown. Don't be afraid to try them if you see something you think will work well go for it. You may end up finding something better than the equipment I listed. - I am also planning to make Moowolf boots and a Moowolf cape at some point to see how well those would work in place of Soft Oak but I won't advise making them for this build until I have tried it to see how the stats play out. Pets I may just be a petaholic but here is what I suggest: *Minimino - Good all around damage booster *Ghast - Boost HP at lower levels and for PvP *Little White Bow Meow - Init often wins the fight in PvP *Pink Dragoone - Leveling and better AP/MP resist *Bworky - For proffession more than anything *Baby Crowdzilla - to help you drop those all important items *Atooin - For Maximum +Dmg *Fire Bwak/Intelligence Bow Meow - For early levels when dependant on Int, Or to make the Int requirement for Ni'Ninnin Wand at level 50 *Earth Bwak - For better damage from levels 50-90 Note: All these pets can be used at any time durring your leveling however some of them are more effective at some times than others. It is really up to you to decide what will help you the most and what you can afford. Again if you have any questions about this just ask me. Solo Leveling These are all suggestions on what to level on solo. Leveling in a group is typically better XP as well as more fun. * Level 1-15: Incarnam, test what works best for you there. It will also help you get a general feel for the class. Do all the quests you can for easy xp. Make sure to collect the full Boon Set as it is a nice boost to stats while you work on collecting the Young Adventurer Set, and the hat is +Damage. * Level 15-22: Tofu - find a map where you start close and cast Earthquake or start far and use bramble * Level 22-27: Gobball - same tactic as with tofu (lots of healing if you use Earthquake) * Level 27-36: Gobball or Prespic - cast Earthquake then silvan power to avoid damage, or take the damage and hit with bramble as well * Level 36-48: Gobball or Prespic - Same as before but now you can use Manifold bramble to weaken enemy first. * Level 48-67: Boar/Prespic or Dark Miner/Baker/Smiths - Same tactic but add in Poison Wind before Silvan for more damage. Be careful on the darks they do high damage in close combat * Level 67-80: Darks, Ouginak, Fungi Master, or Bworks - Continue on with the tactic you find most effetive each opponent here tends to require a little tweaking of tactic to make it most efficient * Level 80-90: Same as before but add Dopples and Pandala monsters. - continue with you winning tactic... I know always the same thing, but its about to change. * Level 90-120: Ouginak, Dopples, Pandala Monsters - cast Earthquake and Poison wind then use Insolent bramble to unbewitch yourself and fire away with bramble or close combat. Or Simply go straight at the mob with manifold and regular brambles. * Level 120-150: Markschafer mobs, Kaniger mobs, or Minotoror Island mobs - Earthquake/Poison wind or just run in Brambling *Notes: - I did not go into detail on fighting tactic because it id up to each player to determine how exactly they want to play this build, so feel it out and find your style. - I have not tried a few of these monsters since 1.17 but I am fairly sure you will still be able to handle all I have mentioned. - Through the mid levels your wisdom will be quite low so it will take a while to level but stick to it and it will get easier I currently have more wisdom than most of my friends near my level 138 at the time I am writing this. Group Leveling Keep in mind that what you fight and the level of what you fight will be determined by the size of your group. So these are very flexible suggestions and should be followed with common sense. Many of these suggestions are here for fair xp but also the chance for good drops. * Level 1-15: Gobball, Crab, Field Monster various other Incarnam monsters. * Level 15-25: Gobball, Boar * Level 25-35: Boar, Prespic, Gobball * Level 35-50: Prespic, Treechnid, Bwork, Jellie, Scaraleaf, Fungi Master, Wabbits * Level 50-65: Treechnidian, Bwork, Scaraleaf, Blop, Plain Crackler, Wabbits, Moon Island Monster * Level 65-80: Blop, Pandala Monster, Ouginak, Dopple, Kaniger, Koalaks, Plain Crackler, Minotoror Island monsters, Moon Island Monster * 80-100: Pandala Monster, Ouginak, Dopple, Kaniger, Koalak, Dreggon, Minotoror Island monsters Notes * Calculating your damage and how much more Int/Str you need for more is vital for this build at times. Just remember Level 5 EQ and PW base damage is 5 so for every 20 Str/Int or %damage will get you 1 more damage. Level 6 EQ has base 7 so every 15 Int or % damage will get another damage out of EQ. * You will notice a steady increase in your damage per turn until level 45 where you will remain almost unchanged till level 67 where it will increase sharply and continue to make jumps as you work your way towards level 80 then it will level off until 90 where you will be a killing machine! So don't be discouraged! * I have modified this build from my original design that I made up a little over a year ago when I started this character so if you were following my prior guide Sadida/Dmg then I hope you will be able to pick up here where you are at because I feel this set up will be better than the old one especially with the changes made in 1.17